


Confront

by Gunschute



Series: Crossroads Collections [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: I a bit of some of it vague so I can totally write something for it later, M/M, more of my babies, soft moment, softly emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Three months after an accidental confession is a bit long for an anxiety ridden paratrooper. He can't even be convinced it'd go well, with his luck.





	Confront

It was rare Roadbuster and Crosshairs ended up alone together. And most times it was accidentally, especially after Crosshairs had… confessed his feelings for the mech.

Through such an impulsive move, to boot. Nearly got himself killed to keep Roadbuster from getting blindsided, and when bitched at for it and asked why he'd be so reckless he couldn't keep himself from bursting out that it's because he cared about him.

Had  _ fallen _ for him. Any time he saw Roadbuster after that show— after Roadbuster had stared and left his side at the exclamation— he got more annoyed than he had before having his feelings called out by Hound.

He didn't even know what a crush was back then. And it'd only grown, unfortunately, after learning.

And now, here they were again. Alone. Agitation bubbling up and overwhelming the paratrooper's field as he made a point of keeping his distance from the emerald Wrecker. Optics focused on scouting out for trouble. The reason they were out there in the first place.

So focused was Crosshairs that he'd nearly leapt out of his plating when Roadbuster finally spoke up.

“We need ta talk,” His leader’s voice was enough to stop Crosshairs in his tracks— Energon running cold in their tubing as such vague words hit his audials.

“Whot ‘bout?” The prompt from the paratrooper barely sounded casual, as he half looked over his shoulder. Best he could with his shoulder armour the way it was.

“It's been ah few months,” Roadbuster started, pausing in uncertainty of where even to go after that, “Did ye really mean that. Or were ye jus’. Ah dunno. Pain crazy ‘er somethin’?”

A heavy, long vent left the paratrooper's systems as coattails flick, before Crosshairs turns around to look Roadbuster in the visor.

“Ah meant it, as much ‘s Ah know of it at least.” Servos fly up, curling. Frustration overtaking his features. “Ah dunno this scrap, Buster. Ah dunno  _ scrap _ about most things. Ah wasn't taught it.”

“Ah know,” the emerald Wrecker chimed in, catching his more vivid companion off guard and earning a confused look, “... Hound told meh ‘bout th’ Paratroopers.”

“Why would he— that  _ glitch _ !” Crosshairs whirled around, servos grasping at his helm. Not registering as Roadbuster approached until he flinched in startlement at Roadbuster’s servo landing on his shoulder.

“Ah asked him whot yer slaggin’ deal was,” That only confused the paratrooper further, but also curbed his rage at the other mech.

“Why?” It was one singular word, but that's all Crosshairs could get out. Azure optics flicking to the servo on his shoulder, then the visor yet again.

“Cause yer dumbaft saved mine fer ah stupid reason an’ Ah realized, despite how annoyin’ yer scrap is. Ah can't stand ta lose ya.” Roadbuster glanced away at the admittance— barely noticeable through the visor, but the slight helm turn confirmed it.

“... wait,” Realization—  _ hope _ , donned the paratrooper's features. Bright optics searching the Cybertronian before him curiously. “Is that whot ya wanna talk about…? Do you…”

_ Does he like him  _ **_back_ ** _?!  _

“Look, Ah dunno quite yet but. It's been buggin’ meh. Ah wanna find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get into the habit of writing often again so here's a special little treat for my favourite rarepair.


End file.
